Family
by WhispersOfWings
Summary: Samantha Barton is just an ordinary teenager. Then her dad dies and she finds herself landed with an uncle who she never knew existed and her life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a story so am sorry if it is a bit bad. I own no characters apart from Samantha.  
**

**_19th May 2014_**

"Can Samantha Barton report to the headmistress immediately." The teacher standing at the front of the class ordered. Several gasps and choruses of '_oh' _filled the room; Samantha Barton _never _got sent the headmistresses office. _Ever. _

Immediately Samantha jerked out of whatever daydream she was having and grabbed her bag. Feeling all of her classes' eyes on her she held her head high and walked out of the classroom towards the headmistress's office. After what felt like an eternity she arrived at the office door, gathering up her courage she knocked on the door. "Come in." The calm voice of the head drifted into the hall. Samantha felt herself involuntarily tense in anticipation. _Why had she been called to the office? What had she done wrong?_ Quickly shoving her doubts to the back of her mind she opens the door and steps inside. Blinking Samantha took in the room around her, the office is brightly lit with large windows allowing natural light to flood in; in the centre of the room stands an elegant mahogany desk, which the headmistress is sitting at.

Upon seeing her enter the headmistress immediately plasters a large fake smile on her face, just by that Samantha knew something was seriously wrong. The headmistress _never _smiles..."Good morning Samantha. Would you like to sit down?"  
"No thank you miss, I prefer to stand."

"If you wish. But you may change your mind after you hear what I have to say."

Samantha fought the urge to roll her eyes, she highly doubted that anything the headmistress said would shock her into sitting. After a moment the headmistress continued; "I am very sorry to inform you that your father was killed today in a hit and run accident."

Samantha felt like someone had ripped the floor out from under her. Her mouth open and her body frozen in shock. Well she wasn't expecting that. Slamming her eyes shut she tried to dispel the memories of her father teaching her how to ride a bike; holding her in his arms after she had a nightmare; attending her first school play, taking pictures with tears in his eyes; the memories coming thick and fast, like a tsunami, engulfing and drowning her. Barely holding herself together she opened her eyes and looked at the headteacher and asked before she could stop herself, "w-what h-h-happens to me n-now?"

The headmistress looked back at her with sadness in her eyes "The police have contacted your next of kin..."

"I have no next of kin." she interrupted, glaring at the now confused looking head.

"... But you do. You have an uncle, he is on his way from America to collect you."

Now it was Samantha's turn to appear confused. "What do you mean an uncle? And what do you mean by America?"

* * *

**A/N please review I really want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding out

**Sorry that its been a while, lives been crazy at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own marvel. If I did there would be a Black Widow and Hawkeye film out already and Jeremy Renner would not have spent most of the avengers under Loki's control. The only character I own is Samantha.**

* * *

**_On The Helicarrier_**

Director Nick _the spy_ Fury looked at the two righteously pissed agents that stood before him, calmly waiting for the inevitable shouting match that was about to happen. "Why didn't you tell me that I have a niece and that my brother was actually alive!" The short muscular male agent spoke with barely suppressed rage. Fury sighed , "you never asked about you brother and it was in your best interest not to put the girl in danger."

"you still could have let me know that she existed so I wouldn't have had the shock of my life when some police in England phones me telling me that my brother is dead and that I am expected to provide care for his daughter! Imagine what that was like!"

Agent Barton please calm down otherwise I will just stick yours and your partners arses on probation." Fury threatened , he was fed up with people today; first a junior agent spilt his coffee, then an agent had the nerve to bitch about him behind his back - let's just say the poor agent got the shock of his life when he found his boss standing directly behind him. Breaking from her current stoic expression, agent Romanoff glared at both fury and her partner. Taking a deep breath Hawkeye calmed himself down enough to stop imagining all of the ways he could kill his boss with a paper clip. Once seeing his agent calm down fury continued, "agent Barton, you and agent Romanoff will take a quinjet to England and collect a girl. Then I will give you both a month to sort your affairs and the child's future before I even want to see your faces on this helicarrier. I advise you to stay away from the other avengers, unless you want her to know who you are..." He broke off making sure his words had sunk in. "... Now meet agent Coulson for a brief in room 109. Wheels up in 2 hours." With that the agents left.

Once outside fury's office and out of ear shot agents Romanoff and Barton finally let themselves relax slightly. But only slightly. "Natasha..." agent Barton whines .

"Clint, it will be fine." Natasha sternly interrupts.

"if you say so."

" yes 'I say so'. When have I every been wrong?" Clint gives her the look.

"Paris" was all he said.

Natasha looks at him exasperated "that was one time! I didn't mean to blow up the building" she says the last bit with mock innocence.

"Don't lie to me Nat I know you planned that!"

The two agents shared a look and then let their faces melt into expressionless masks. To the other agents in the corridor the behaviour of the infamous Hawkeye and Black Widow was extremely unnerving, as they were used to seeing the cold exteriors of their masks . Unbeknownst to them this was another act where the two master assassins tried to hide that they wanted to murder everyone in sight.

Without even looking at the other agents Romanoff and Barton strolled down the hall towards the room that agent Coulson - their handler that they only just found out was alive - would be in. Only breaking their emotionless masks to glare at any agent that had the guts to get to close. When they finally arrived at their handlers office they both had gotten their emotions under control. Taking a deep breath they both strolled into the office not bothering to knock. Luckily for Coulson he had been expecting them so had not resumed his search for a particular vintage Captain America trading card.

Looking up at them from his papers he ordered them to sit down. "Ok I know all about what happened with Fury so don't go taking it out on me otherwise I will stick you with training newbies for _a_ _month._ Understand."He added looking them each in the eyes as he spoke. They both nodded curtly at the same time; this always fascinated and terrified him at the same time. _How did they do it? _Natasha, always the professional one, broke the silence and went straight to business "We were told you had some information for us regarding the girl and Barney." At the mention of his brother Clint grimaced. Coulson felt his heart go out to the assassin, trying to imagine what it must feel like to find out that your brother is dead and you have a niece that you never knew about. A cough snapped Coulson out of his thoughts "Oh yes, the girl. Her name is Samantha Barton. Born in 1998 to a miss Jennifer Adams and Bernard 'Barney' Barton in Guys Hospital, London. Her mother died in childbirth and her father became involved with Mafia shortly after, becoming a smuggler and used an antiques business as a front to move goods around the world. She goes to Westminster Academy." He hands them both a file "This is a more detailed file of what we know about her and her father. Now go get packed and go to the jet."

"Yes Coulson" they say in unison before taking the files and leaving for England. Coulson watches them leave and silently wishes them luck and prays to whatever God that might be listening that they will be okay.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all liked it! Next chapter we will be back to Samantha's POV for when she meets Natasha and Clint.  
Please R&R! really want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of their characters. If I did then there would already be a Black Widow and Hawkeye film out there. The only character I own is Samantha and any other OCs that appear in this story. Please R&R, I really want to know what you think!_**

* * *

**_In a meeting room _**

Samantha sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the meetings room feeling sick with nerves. W_hat is her uncle like? Will he like her?_ _What if he doesn't show up and doesn't want to look after her? _Thousands if questions whizzed through her mind, not helping her at all in her already unstable state of mind. She had been dreading this meeting all day and what is worse is that no one would tell her anything about her uncle, it was like he didn't exist. They couldn't even tell her his birthday!

Her train wreck of a thought process was interrupted by a sharp knock on the meeting room door. _This is it: he's here._ She waits impatiently, nerves eating at her stomach. An age seems to pass yet no one enters. Summoning the courage to speak she calls out in a voice more confident then she feels, "You can come in you know." Barely a second later the door opened reveling a beautiful red headed women. Samantha her eyes go comically wide. _Please don't tell me my uncle is a drag queen. _The 'women' (Samantha still didn't know if it was her uncle in drag or an actual woman) looked slightly affronted. Uh maybe she actually said that out loud then...oops?

"Do I look like a drag queen to you?" Came an annoyed voice that sounded so American. But was there a hint if something else? Eastern European maybe? Samantha made a mental note to ask later.

"Erm no?" She replied cautiously hoping that the women wouldn't hurt her like her dad did when she annoyed him.

"Good." Came the reply sounding less annoyed then she did a moment ago. "You can tell that you and Clint are related." The women added with a slight smirk.

"Thanks?" Samantha replies awkwardly not knowing if that was a good or bad thing. The room lapses into an uncomfortable silence. Never being one for awkward silences Samantha is the first to break it. "So... Where is my uncle? And who are you?"

" I am a close friend of your uncle's. My name's Natasha Romanoff." She offers her hand for me to shake, I take it and then look at her expectantly.  
"Oh yes sorry. Clint, your uncle, is just finishing off some business." She pauses looking at her watch, "In fact he should be finished about now."

**_In an alley way not far_**_** away...**_

"I don't know who did it I promise!" A lowly criminal screamed.

"Well I don't believe you." The hooded figure, that was holding the thief by the neck against the wall, hissed.

"Now this is the last time I am going to ask you, so if you don't want to end six feet under then I strongly suggest that you tell me who ordered the hit." He added in an even more menacing tone, his grasp around the other man's neck tightened to enforce his point. The criminal eyes widened, whether it was out of fear or just the fact that he was struggling to breath the hooded man didn't seem to care. Seeming to not enjoying not being able to breath anymore the criminal gave in. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" The grip around his neck loosened slightly. The criminal relaxed a little bit confident that he wasn't going to die anytime soon. "It was hydra! It was hydra!" As soon as he finished his sentence the pressure on his neck vanished completely, collapsing to the floor he breathed in huge gulps of air holding his abused throat gently. When he looked up, the figure had vanished and he was left alone in the alley.

No one heard the gun shot that killed him.

_**In the meeting room**_

They sat in the room in silence. That is until Natasha's phone started to ring. Samantha couldn't help but notice the slight flicker of relief in the older women's eyes, but what she didn't know was that she only noticed it because Natasha let her see it. Her curiosity spiked. _Who was it?_ She wasn't left guessing for long. "Clint. What took you so long?... What do you mean? Aren't they not meant to exist any more?... Well obviously. ... I'm not at liberty to say, I have company. ... Yes I am. ... Okay see you there ... I know, bye." Natasha put her phone away and looked at a very confused and intrigued looking Samantha. "That was your uncle, he got caught up on business and he apologies for not being here to meet you now, but said that he will meet us at the airport. Are you ready to leave?" _Wait she's taking me with her? She's not leaving me here? _Natasha studies the younger girls face as she does so looking for any indication as to what she made out from that conversation, oblivious to the girls inner revaluation. "What are you taking me to America?" Samantha blurts out surprised.

"Of course." Natasha answers letting the girl see her surprise. _What would make her think otherwise? _Natasha thought. "Did you think we were just going to leave you here?"

"Yes?" Samantha answers feeling stupid and guilty for assuming the worst. Well she was nothing if not a pessimist.

"Well you shouldn't have worried." Natasha replied sweetly with a suspiciously bright smile, "Come on, we don't want to miss the flight now do we?" This was again followed by a bright smile as she walked out of the room and into the corridor, making her way to the front of the building. Cautiously looking at where the women, who she had just met, had been standing a few seconds ago; Samantha picked up her suitcases - that had been laying next to her chair - and followed her out of the room.

**_Outside_**

Once outside of the building, where she had just met the niece of her partner, Natasha hailed a taxi and smirked as one pulled up almost instantly. She walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk - or the boot as the English called it - and waited impatiently for the teenager to emerge from the imposing building. Just as she was about to go in there and see what was taking so long Samantha walked out of the building and and towards Natasha. When she was standing next to Natasha, Samantha sheepishly grinned at her with a smile that reminded her of Clint's when they had been caught firing water guns at the newbies. "Sorry! I got lost on my way out." Samantha nervously apologised as she put her bags in the boot, not wanting to give the woman who was willing to take her to America a reason to leave her behind.

"Don't worry about it." Natasha replied a genuine smile spreading across her face. After making sure that the boot was closed, Natasha stepped into the car and gave the instructions to the driver on where to head towards.

Turning towards Samantha she smirked, "Next stop, Heathrow Airport."

* * *

**A/N Did you like it?** **Next chapter sees Samantha finally meeting her uncle. The next chapter might be in a while as I am going on holiday soon, but while try and update before then.  
Whispers.**


End file.
